Cars Toons Die-Cast Line
These vehicles are based on the animated short series by Pixar that aired on the Disney Channel, Toon Disney, and ABC Family. "Mater's Tall Tales: Rescue Squad Mater" The vehicles in this series were released in the summer of 2009 through late 2009. They were based on the first short in the Cars Toons series of shows, "Rescue Squad Mater". San Diego Comic-Con 2009 "Rescue Squad Mater Mater & Dalmation Mia & Tia" At the San Diego Comic-Con 2009, a special edition of the "Rescue Squad Mater & Dalmation Mia & Tia" set was released. Mater was designed as a firetruck and painted in a metallic red finish, has a movable hose, movable ladder and synthetic rubber tires. Dalmation Mia and Dalmation Tia have a "pearl" paint finish. (image) Singles *Burnt Lightning McQueen (singles expression) (image) *Dr. Mater (mask down) (image) *Dr. Mater (mask up) *Nurse GTO (image) *Nurse Kori (image) *Orderly Pitties (2-pack) (image) *Rescue Squad Trooper (image) *Soaked Lightning McQueen (image) 4-Car Box Sets *1 - Burnt Lightning McQueen (box set expression), Dr. Mater (mask down), Nurse Mia, Nurse Tia (image) *2 - Rescue Squad Chopper, Dalmatian Mia, Dalmatian Tia, Rescue Squad Mater (box set expression) (image) "Mega Size" singles *Rescue Squad Ambulance (image) *Rescue Squad Chopper (image) *Rescue Squad Mater (Mega Size expression) (image) 2009 "Ultimate Cars Gift Pack" Blu-Ray + DVD + 2 Exclusive Cars Set This release included both the DVD and Blu-Ray versions of the Cars movie, along with a Red Ransburg Rescue Squad Mater (and a Gold Ransburg Cruisin' Lightning McQueen). (gift pack image) "Mater's Tall Tales: El Materdor" The vehicles in this series are scheduled to be released in the spring of 2010. They will be based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, "El Materdor". Singles *Priest ("Chuck Manifold") *Matador Lightning McQueen 4-Car Box Sets *1 - Altar Boy Pitty, Matador Lightning McQueen, Matador Mater, Priest *2 - Bulldozer, Matador Mater, Señorita Mia, Señorita Tia "Mater's Tall Tales: Mater The Greater" The vehicles in this series were released in the fall of 2009 through the spring of 2010. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, "Mater The Greater". Singles *Scared Daredevil Lightning McQueen *"Townie" *Lug & Nutty (image) *Fan with Teeth *Pitties with Oil Cans 4-Car Box Sets *1 - Daredevil Lightning McQueen with Teeth, Lug, Props McGee, Mater the Aviator (image) *2 - Mater the Greater, Lug (w/teeth), Nutty (w/teeth), High Dive Mater (image) *3 - Lug (w/teeth), Rocket Mater, Mater Fan Mia (w/teeth), Mater Fan Tia (w/teeth) (image) *4 - Lug, Nutty, Daredevil Lightning McQueen (w/flames and w/no teeth), Buck The Tooth Vendor (image) "Mega Size" singles *Aviator Mater *Cannonball Mater (image) *Props McGee (image) *Stunt Driving Mater *High Dive Mater (image) "Deluxe" Singles *Buck The Tooth Vendor (image) *Daredevil Lightning McQueen (w/no teeth and w/unlit fuse) (image) "Tokyo Mater" The vehicles in this series are scheduled to be released in the spring and summer of 2010. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, "Tokyo Mater". Singles *Dragon Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish (with 2010 Collector Guide) (image) *Dragon Lightning McQueen with Oil Stains (image) *Komodo *Cho (image) *Yokoza (image) *Ito San (image) *Kabuto (image) *Drift Party Mater *Manji *Stock Kabuto *Tuner Lightning McQueen *Kabuto Ninja (image) *Teki & Paki *Patokaa *Van-San *Sanban *Tansou *Goodbye Kar *Geisha Girl Mega Size *Kabuto Boost with Flames *Dirty Tuner Mater *Mater with Flames *Wood Tuner Mater "Unidentified Flying Mater" The vehicles in this series are scheduled to be released in the summer of 2010. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, "Unidentified Flying Mater". Singles *Mator "Heavy Metal Mater" The vehicles in this series are scheduled to be released in the summer of 2010. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, "Heavy Metal Mater". Singles *Heavy Metal Mater *Rock Lightning McQueen *Studio Pitties *Drummer Pitty *Tex Promoter "Monster Truck Mater" The vehicles in this series are scheduled to be released in the summer of 2010. They are based on the short in the Cars Toons series of shows, "Monster Truck Mater". Singles *Frightening McMean *Tormentor *Doctor Feel Bad *Rastacarian *Rasta Mater *I-Screamer *I-Screamer Fan See also *Pixar *Cars Toons *Cars *Cars Die-Cast Line Category:Cars Toons Merchandise